


A Photo Session

by winryofresembool



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Photos, Post Promised Day, nerds, probably not ic but what can you do, weddings gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: Ed and Winry decide to give each other special wedding gifts.





	A Photo Session

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this art: https : // stephysketchy. tumblr. com /post /185871066571 /say-cheese-win-cheeeeeeeeeese-wait-youre   
> StephySketchy has also written her own version of this topic, so go check it out! Please enjoy, and remember that comments are the way to a fanfic writer's heart.

”Ed? Can we talk about something?”

Edward and Winry’s wedding was only a few weeks away. They had wanted to make it as small a ceremony as ever possible but somehow, more and more friends were inviting themselves into it. Pinako Rockbell had already told to some of the eager neighbors on behalf of the bride and the groom that they simply didn’t have space for more guests. Now, most of the preparations that could be done beforehand were already done, but there was one very specific detail Winry wanted to discuss with Ed.

“Uh, yeah, sure? I hope I’m not in trouble or something,” Ed answered, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re not, unless there’s something you’d like to share with me now…. Speaking of which,” she added cheekily before Ed could answer, “I DO know about those suspicious magazines in your luggage….”

“What, HOW?” Ed yelped, looking mortified.

“I was simply looking for some tools I thought you might have left in there after your last trip…” Winry noted calmly and threw her tresses over her shoulders. “But lucky for you, that’s not what I want to talk about now.”

Ed relaxed visibly when he realized Winry wouldn’t make a big deal out of his little “mishap”. “Oh, OK. So, what’s up?”

Winry seemed a bit hesitant when she answered: “I was reading one of my wedding magazines. It said that it’s often a habit that the bride and the groom also get each other small gifts for the wedding. So… Do you think we should do it?”

“That sounds kinda silly.” Ed shrugged. “Isn’t it enough that we throw a party? Money doesn’t grow in trees.”

“I knew you would say that,” Winry sighed and was already about to drop the topic when Ed surprised her.

“Wait. I meant… for me it’s enough that I’ll get to be married to you. But… I guess we could consider it. If you really want to!”

It took a moment for Winry to let his words sink in. “Aww, Ed!” She said with a blush on her face. “I’d love that! So, what kind of gift would you like?”

“I don’t know, what do people get usually?” Ed asked.

“Umm…” Winry grew visibly hesitant.

“You’re blushing.”

Winry ignored Ed’s comment and said: “I read… from that same magazine that… some people get each other photos of themselves.”

“Photos? What’s so weird about that?” Ed cocked his eyebrow questioningly. Winry wasn’t usually so nervous about suggesting something.

“I mean… Not your typical photos… More like… the ones in your magazines.”

“WHAT?” Ed freaked out. “Are you saying that WE should do that??”

“Well, you got a new camera recently, and… I don’t know? It sounded kinda fun to me…” Winry started regretting bringing up the topic at all.

“Woman, you are crazy.” Ed exclaimed. A picture of Winry in very few clothes flashed in front of his eyes, though, and he slowly started warming up to the idea. “But it’s crazy enough that I think I want to do it!”

Winry looked genuinely surprised, but nodded then: “OK, let’s do it then!”

…

The couple already shared some sexual experiences together, but posing for the other was the next level of intimacy, especially to Ed. “But it’s more fun if we do it together!” Winry tried to convince him when the two of them were alone in the Rockbell house a couple of days later and remembered their earlier decision. When Winry appeared from her closet with only her underwear on, Ed’s protests died, especially after Winry mysteriously promised that he might get a reward once they were done.

“You are so easily convinced,” Winry laughed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his bare collarbone.

“Nahhh. You’re simply a very good convincer,” Ed smirked into her hair and returned the hug briefly. Suddenly he exclaimed: “Hey! I have an idea!”

“What is it?” Winry asked suspiciously. “Remember, we only agreed to do this with the underwear on, I am not…”

“No, no, this isn’t like that!” Ed answered hurriedly. “This is a bit embarrassing, but when… well, sometimes when I picture you, you know… when I’m doing stuff…”

“Yeah?” Winry said, wanting to hear where this was going.

“You are wearing my red hoodie… you know, the one with the Flamel symbol.”

“Oh? So that’s your kink? Me wearing the red hoodie?” Winry giggled. “Well, if that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get.”

“So, now that we are sharing, what would you like to see in my pic?” Ed asked. “I mean, shouldn’t it be equivalent exchange?”

“I…” Winry stopped to think for a good while. “I want the automail to show well… and maybe my favorite wrench! And a bottle of oil…”

“Calm down, gearhead!” Ed stopped her before she got farther. “That’s a lot of things. Your reward better be good!

“Oh, it will be.” Winry smirked, leaving to get her equipment.

…

“Smile!”

Winry was handling the camera while Ed was sitting on the bed, trying to get comfortable. That was easier said than done, though. Ed was still sporting his resting bitch face despite Winry’s coaxing.

“Oh come on, Ed, try to cooperate a bit here, please.” She bit her lip a bit, trying to think of a way to make Ed relax.

“You’ll see when you’re in my position that this is not so easy!” He growled.

Winry put the camera down and sat next to Ed, taking his hand in hers. “Yeah, I know. Sorry. Maybe this was a bad decision.”

“Hey, don’t worry.” Ed nudged his shoulder against hers. “Maybe there’s some way we can make this work!”

“How?”

“Do you know what I do when, um… my brain says I’m thinking about you a bit too much?”

“Noo?” Winry replied. “But I’m curious now… I have seen you mumbling something weird sometimes in my company…”

“Exactly,” Ed nodded. “Maybe if… you said my mantra I could calm down a bit?”

“So, what exactly do you say to calm yourself down?” Winry asked.

“I’m… I’m reciting the periodic table,” Ed finally admitted.

Winry burst into laughter. “I should have guessed that, you alchemy nerd.”

“Way to make me more comfortable,” Ed snarled.

“Sorry, I’m just teasing,” Winry said quickly. “What I really mean is that if you want, I can do that. But I don’t remember it by heart, so you might have to help me out.”

“I’m fine with that,” Ed said, a small smile rising on his face.

Winry rose from the bed and went back to her filming position. “OK. Here goes. The first one is… Hydrogen, right?”

“You are correct,” Ed said happily.

“After that… Helium?”

“Yup.”

“Lithium?”

“You are surprisingly good at this.”

“Well, I /have/ heard someone recite it before. Now I know why.”

“Hey!”

“Shhh. The next one is hard… Be… beryllium?”

“Correct! And what’s next?”

“Boron!”

Ed was now smirking on the bed, amused by the fact that somehow Winry had memorized the periodic table better than he had expected. Winry took a lot of photos of him while he was looking so relaxed and was pleased with how they ended up looking. When it got her turn to pose, Ed asked:

“Is there an actual reason why you know the periodic table so well?”

“Well,” it was Winry’s turn to look a bit embarrassed. “I may have tried to learn it when I wished a certain alchemy freak would notice that I liked him.”

“Really? You did it for me?” Ed looked from behind his camera with surprise.

“I did.” Winry gave him a shy smile.

“I am one lucky guy,” Ed noted and captured an adorably pink cheeked Winry on the paper.


End file.
